


UMQRA

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, UMQRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if "UMQRA" really did mean something?  (221B ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UMQRA

The young aide knocked timidly on Mycroft’s office door. “Mr. Holmes? We’ve just had a report that a foreign agent has made contact with Dr. Watson about that project of yours.”

Mycroft grimaced. “How much does he know?”

“As far as we can tell, just the name - the agent spelled out ‘UMQRA’ in Morse code before we could neutralize the communication.”

“Does Sherlock know?” _The crucial question._

“Dr. Watson did mention it to him, but he hasn’t followed up on anything.”

That . . . would make things difficult. “He’ll be primed to pay attention if he ever comes across the acronym again.”

“Yes sir.” The aide tried (and failed) to adopt a suitably concerned expression. He had no idea what UMQRA was, of course, but everyone in Mycroft’s office knew just enough to ensure all communications about it went to Mycroft immediately. Which wasn’t ideal - Mycroft would have preferred total secrecy - but sometimes a complete information blackout was even more suspicious. “Any . . any orders, sir?”

Mycroft frowned. Renaming the project would require a considerable investment in resources and would also involve rather more discussion about it than was prudent when one needed to keep something hidden from Sherlock. Keeping the name, though . . . “None at present,” he decided.

“Yes sir.”

“Although.” Mycroft smiled grimly. “Do try not to tell my brother.”


End file.
